Sorting:Clarissa Matthaei
TimeForTheTea (talk) 13:58, August 14, 2018 (UTC) ---- Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. David Matthaei was an Australian businessman. Coming from a successful family, he was your typical rich, spoilt, brat that eventually grew to take over the family business. A business that had branches within all sorts of countries, including China. It was here, on one of his many business trips, that sometimes lasted months on end, did he meet Zēng Wei. She was a waitress at a small restaurant in the city of Chengdu, the capital city of the Sichuan province. David had met her one night and, naturally, invited her out for a drink. After dating for a few months, Wei had found out she was pregnant. Despite him refusing to marry her, he was able to give them a stable life for the next year and a half. He stayed, helped raise her, even though there where times he returned to Sydney. Even though Wei's family did not approve, they believed he would give her a good, rich, life in a western country. However, this didn't come to fruition. David had a secret. One that involved another woman, his fiancee, back in Australia. Wei was nothing important to him. The child? Maybe. She, named Clarissa (something that David insisted she be named), was what kept him around for so long. However, he eventually withdrew back to Sydney to marry her, leaving both Clary and Wei behind, save for monthly cheques. Clary was raised in Chengdu for the next five years. Without a traditional Chinese name, Clary often stood out from the other children around her. Seeing as Wei was a single mother, she struggled to get by and would have been homeless if it wasn't for David's money. Her parents, Clary's grandparents, practically disowned her when David left her and provided little help in the years the two spent in China. Though it wasn't a difficult period, they were certainly isolated from the society around them. Eventually, Wei decided to emigrate to America, supposedly the land of the free. They settled in Sacramento, still living off Clary's father's money, and were able to rent out the top of a restaurant where Wei began to work. Wei was only twenty seven by that time, so she was able to settle in quickly enough. Though David's money was enough and the money from the restaurant was able to keep them afloat, money was often tight and Wei was almost paranoid to spend money on anything. In America, Clary fitted in well enough. She finally found a group at school that accepted her. It was during this period that she was introduced to comics. Though she found herself leaning to Marvel, Clary swallowed all of it, becoming almost obsessed. Her afternoons were spent in comic book stores, begging her mum to buy her the new issue. She even dabbled in drawing comics herself. She was also introduced to sport, particularly baseball. During one of the games, that she had won tickets for, did her first magical incident occur. She was eight years old and was sitting on one of the front row seats. She was alone as her mother couldn't afford a ticket for herself (she could but her own paranoia convinced her she couldn't). Clary caused the ball to detour into her hands mid air. It was almost like she had a string that pulled the ball off its natural course and right into her hands. It was put down to abnormal winds. Afterwards, Clary was allowed to keep the ball, with a signature from her favourite player. It's a keepsake that she still has today. Life went on afterwards until Clary was ten. She got her invitation to Ilvermorny. Having never come into contact with another wizard or witch before, she was completely taken by surprise. Her mother thought it was a cult before everything was explained and by eleven, Clary was on her way to the school. Sorted into -----, she found herself practically in love with the school and the opportunities that it presented, though she found herself not taking some of it seriously (like they named their sport quadpot, was she not meant to laugh at that name?). However, by ninth year, she was made captain for the Quodpot team and has stayed that way ever since. There was one other thing that happened to Clary during this time, though. She met her. Of course, it was inevitable that they would. Clary was the head of a Quodpot team whilst Victoire Belfrey was head cheer captain, just for a different house. But when they did meet? Clary was almost head over heels. It took her a while to score a date, she tried and tried. Clary had to formulate a stupid bet for her to get it. It was in healing as Clary knew that was the only class Victoire would do it for and told her that if she didn't get a higher score than Clary did on a test, she had to go on a date. If she did? Clary wouldn't ask her again. Of course, Clary cheated. She was never going to beat Victoire in that class so she had to do what she had to do. She got the date and since last May, they'd been happily dating. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Clary is your comic relief. However, she isn't exactly funny but she knows it. She adores puns, especially the bad ones, and the worse reaction she's given? The better. Nor does she take anything in her life that seriously. Not herself and not really magic either, even though it's one of the best things that ever happened to her. Though some might consider this a weakness, it can also be considered a strength for the simple fact that Clary has never struggled with one self esteem issue in her life. It's certainly been a confident boost. She's also rather loud, she's the type of person that almost demands people pay attention too but she's a people's person and can generally get along with nearly everyone. Save for the people that she believes mistreated those she cares about. Loyal to a fault, Clary can be incredibly rude and dismissive to those who have even disagreed with her loved ones. She's been known to give someone a broken nose after trying to talk bad about a friend to her. Clary's protective but sometimes she can be too protective, which she knows, but she worries a lot. Clary, at times, can get ahead of herself but she knows what she wants and is quite determined to get it (or them). However, she isn't forceful and she knows when not to push someone. She's just determined and rather focussed on whatever her goal is. One goal in her life is to own a motorbike, particularly a flying one. She knows it's probably against school rules to have one on school property but if it's in the air, does it really count? In the meantime, she'll make do with a collection of leather jackets that she currently owns and the collection is growing. Another interest is drums. Seeing as she's the type of person that constantly wants to be on the move (she's a nightmare in classrooms), the drums are nice way for Clary to get rid of some of that excess energy. She's also in love with comics, particularly marvel, and can spend hours pouring through them and has spent a small fortune on them throughout her life. Of course, most of the time now she just downloads them from the internet and prays she doesn't get a virus. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Muggle born. It doesn't really matter to her though she's happy that she had it. 4) In which grade is your character? 11th 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! FC: Chloe Bennet 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) I have one other but no exotics. ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? Comments - Liss 16:10, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Category:Sorted